137026-challenge-reward-system
Content ---- ---- ---- I know I don't. I understood challenges when I left the game a few months back. Now, no clue. Haven't spent much time trying to figure it out. Something about getting points instead of a slot machine of loot, and the points add up to... something? I'll do some research on it eventually and figure it all out... which is something the old version never needed. | |} ---- ---- I have to admit, I prefer how it is now a LOT more than how it was before. I'd rather gather points and grab something than have to try and get gold on everything. Some of the challenges irritate me especially if there are a lot of people going after very few mobs and/or interactive objects. | |} ---- Scoring Gold gets you more points though, than Silver and Bronze, so it fills the progress bar faster. For those who don't understand how the system works: Doing the challenges in a given zone fills a status bar with a variable amt of points based on Bronze, Silver, Gold completion ( this system is near identical to the lv 50 Contracts system) Through the progress bar are milestone markers, anywhere between 2-4 depending on zone. These are individual reward tiers you can choose from. Typically they are a Crafting Mat bag, a Rune Supply bag and an Equipment bag with a random piece of gear specific to your class. Note: does not guarantee specific to your chosen role (ie: getting a Support stat item despite being DPS) The final tier of a given challenge track offer the Rare versions of these, resulting in guaranteed rares of those bags. Sometimes a Decor item, or Dye pack or Fabkit will be among these final tiers. Once all rewards are claimed, the bar resets; ready to be filled again. Challenges trigger automatically the first time you discover or trigger one, and can be repeated every 30 minutes once initially completed. They can be restarted from the Quest tracker, or from the Challenge Log in the main menu at anytime. It is also here that you can access the rewards by selecting the appropriate zone. Starting characters would only see the zones they have previously visited, with the list populating as you level up. Is the RNG element there still? Yes. You don't know what kind of materials, rune bits or gear you are going to get (aside from the fact the gear chest will say "Gives a shield of excellent ( or superb ) quality" Stat wise, it's anyones game. What isn't there anymore? The frustration of driving yourself to score Gold, looking at that sweet 10x modifier, and -still- getting just a bag of salvaged materials. Edited October 14, 2015 by TheUnnamedAurin | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That's the thing - the old challenge system had that. "I need bluelight lounge tables" --> "I need to farm these specific challenges in Farside!" "I want the rest of this gear set/color-scheme"-->"I need to farm X specific challenges in Y zone", etc... Now it's just... random crafting mats, random runes, random gear. Nothing interesting. No motivation. Even more RNG. | |} ---- ---- ----